I'll Never Drink Again
by lightship
Summary: Naruto goes to a party whit his friends, it gets to be too much drinking, and the weekend may change his whole life. SASUNARU
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybodyyyy! :D This is my first fanfic, and I dont understand a FUCK, so I'm soo sorry if it is something wrong!**

**Disclamer: I do NOT own naruto or anything, just this story.**

**Warnings:SASUNARU no likyy noo watchhyyy, just deal whit it.**

**Chapter: 1**

* * *

><p>Have you ever felt that feeling , when you're lying in your bed, you hear the alarm clock, but you just don 't see the reason to go up? Well, today, I'm feeling that way. The day Is Monday and the weekend was just so troublesome, (HA did you hear? I was sounding like Shikamaru, lolz, maybe that will make me to a genius? Nah!)<p>

At first, on Friday night, I was going to Sakuras place, yeah she was having some kind off High School party.. Again. And guess what? That Sasuke brat was there, I dunno why, but he was there.

Maybe when I think off it, it was safe Sakura that had begged him, in her toughs of that her partys would be even more popular after him coming.

Yeah, and that irritated me the whole night, cuz, when not one of the fansy boys in the school (Neji, Sasuke, Shino and Sai) was on the partys, me and my men (Kiba (my best bud!), Gaara, Shikamaru and me, of course) would get all of the attention of the girls, but now, when the fansy Sasuke was there, no one-except Hinata- would even look at us.

So I-Naruto besides- drank till I couldn't think straight, yeah I know what you're thinking!

Oh! Poor Naruto! Don't remember anything!

And that's the fucking problem! I do! And believe me, It IS fucking better to NOT remember! Ok, at least I didn't remember everything, I remember me losing it and got all SUPER drunk, I'm starting to be all clingy at everyone, and so, my fav song started , 'Dance, Dance', and before Kiba or anyone could respond, they all drunk too of course, I stood at the table and dancing, more exactly, stripping, I was stripping till I only had my pants on, singing whit in the song.

It's there my memory stops.

But everything stupid I do always coming up on youtube/facebook (we got Kiba to thank for that), so the next day, when I got an hangover like hell, I got in on my Facebook and like I was expecting, I was taggd on a video, and, of course, I started look at the video.

Omfg! How fucking awkward isn't this? The video is when I am dancing/sripping, oh, this is one of the times I thank god that I don't have any parents, but, damn! I have to admit that I am dancing really freaking hot, wow, even I gets turned on, that's sick man! Getting turned on by myself. Wait! Its jumping to later on the night.. WHHAAOO! Is that Sasuke taking shots from my stomach? Shit, hi licked all over my stomach afterwards. One more jump. HOLLY SHIT, this time I having the shot glass in my mouth, Sasuke taking it without any problem, please don't let him lick my lips, please don't let him lick my lips, plea- AWH MAN! Wait, am I.. Smiling? No, no, no, no, no, of course, we're starting making out. .life.I will never drink again.

I'm scrolling down, too look at the comments, oh snaaap, 1,532 LIKED THIS? FUCK!

All of the comments was like: AHHAHAHA, or, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA NARUTO YOU LOOK LIKE A FAG, or, damn Naruto, you can be really sexy ;), or all of Sasukes fangirls, SAASUUKKKEEE-KKUUUNN, HOW COULD YYYOOOUU?, or, I hope you guys were really drunk, cuz that was kinda gross, yeah, you name it.

That day, like I already told you, I had a totally hangover, so I took on some sweatpants, a white 'v' neck t-shirt, a black sweater and some sunglasses, took my trashy van and drove to Mc'Donalds, hey! If I wanna eat trash food when I got a hangover, I'll eat trash food!

When I got to Mc'Donalds, I'll decided to go in and eat, it was a long line whit cars, and I was too lazy, when I had paid for the food, he was seeing Kiba, probably thinking the same thing as me, eat hangover-food. When Kiba had paid, I waved him in, he sat down In front of me.

"Hey Naruto~ My best buuuuddd~" you could see the fear In his eyes, and hear it to, like anyone can miss it?

"Best bud? .Ass" I said, you know, I still loved him, but he had to suffer for what he done, and it's so~ funny teasing him, hehe.

"Aaaw! C'mon Naruto! You seemed to like it on the tape!" He said whit a stuck up grin on his face.

"Shut it! You just can't lay up things like that on facebook!"

Don't misunderstand me now, me and Kiba has this little talk twice at a week! It starting to be dragd out.

"Like C'mon Kiba! The dance was OK! But you could take away that part when some raven boy licks the sense out off me!" I was almost screaming now.

"Uumm.. Naruto..Hrm!"

"And why didn't you take away the part me kissing Sasuke? Ya know, I can't go to school now, every girl going to try hunt me down, and then kill me! I'm never going to get laid now." I had stopped shouting now, didn't want that everybody would know that I was a virgin.

"Awh! Screw this! Ya know ? I tried to shut you up!" Kiba said, sounded a little bit of angry, and now I can understand it.

"Hn, so you are a virgin." Fuck it! Yeah! Fuck my life!

"…"

I didn't even have to turn around, that dark voice made me shiver all over, and I clearly could hear who the owner off the voice was.

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Oh! Naruto, I really need to go to the toilet, so I just leave you two alone! To clear everything up!" Kiba said and jumped up and rushed to the toilet. He's such a good friend.

Silence come up to us two. Sasuke was the one to start talking.

"I guess you saw the tape on facebook? You were too drunk to remember anything, so I guess you saw it" He said, cold as usual.

"And I guess you already jerked off to that tape, gay-boy" Yes I took Sais nickname to him there, I tough it matched whit the comment much more than 'teme' there.

"Hn, I can at least get laid, Dobe" Te raven said whit a stuck up smirk.

"DON'T CALL ME DOBE, TEME!"

"Dobe"

"Just, just go away, I'm having a tough time right now, every girl in Konoha going to kick my ass for the rest of my life" I said depressed, whit my head down looking at the table to hide my flush I had on my cheeks, why'd I have a flush on my cheek was a mystery for me.

"Why do I have to go? I tough you liked when I was teasing you whit my tongue" He whispered into my ear, I was moaning a little bit so only the black hair raven that was leaning on my back could hear. He laughed very light and said: "See you tomorrow at class, dobe" and then he walked off silently.

Then I saw a brown hair boy going slowly, and at the same time, give Sasuke one off his 'bitch-stares' and playing cool, when he had surpassed the the raven, he ran to me and said

"So.. Now.. What happened?" I'd hit the back of his head and gave one off my death glares.

"You're such a good friend" I said whit a fake smile on my face and sarcasm in my voice.

And that, my friends leads us back to me in my apartment, not wanna go to school cuz I'm afraid of 1) Sasuke and 2) his crazy fangirls. Sometimes, life stinks really hard.

* * *

><p><strong>I KNOW IT'S SHORT, but its just the start, right? :D<strong>

**if you not like: review**

**if you like: review**

**thank u, and see u laaater oon! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

I raised up from the bed, still had a bit sleep in my eyes , but I know I had to do this, I just had to. I have decided that I am going to confirm Sasuke about what happened that Friday night, you know, I wanna know what happen that WHOLE night, not just the little pieces Kiba had filmed, and yes I has already confirm Kiba about it, and he was also too drunk to remember, hi said hi just had woken up at Sakuras place the next morning and seen that he had that video on me and Sasuke+ a lot of pictures, on his iphone, so I decided to ask Sasuke cuz he don't drink, every girl talk about him all the time, so of course I snap up some facts about him, I'm not some kind of stalker freak, or fangirl if it is that you fangirls want to call it.

I walked out off my apartment and make sure that I locked it, and started to make my way to school. When I Was there, I looked at the clock, and I saw I was a bit early, 'it's one half hour to class starts…' I walked in to the school, walked across the many different corridors till I got to my locker, and then I looked at the clock again, '25minutes to class starts', I took up my Ipod and started listening to 'Beautiful People-Chris Brown' I lay down whit my hands under my head as a pillow at the bench that was close to my lockers, I looked at my side , I saw all the people that started to come to school,

'Everywhere I go Everywhere that i've been The only thing I see is Is beautiful people '

I saw all the people when they was talking and joking whit another, or just sat down and stress trough the homework they had forgot to do. Then I saw Sasuke, hi was wearing his school uniform, a white tee shirt an ordinary black trousers, the tee shirt had the three upper off the buttons un-buttoned so you could see hes beautiful pale chest, his raven hair whit unreal spikes at the back, looked almost like a duck butt if you asking me, hes so kissable pink lips that just screamed to be kissed, and those black pair of eyes that pierced through your soule.

'Take your time take your time Take your sexy time'

OMG! No! I can't think this kind of thoughts about that theme! Change the fucking song! 'Motherlover (feat. Justin Timberlake)'

I keept on looking at Sasuke,

'Cause I'm a motherlover, You're a motherlover We should fuck each others mothers, Fuck each others moms!'

To see Sasuke walk to the song maked me laugh hig, at the same time as I was looking at him. He started to look at me weird, and then he started to go at my way, with that frikking smirk.

"Hello, dobe" he said whit his cold voice.

"what did you say? I'm listen to my Ipod so I couldn't hear ya !" I plugd out the headset and looked wondering at him, I clearly heard what he said, but I just wanted to teas.

"I said 'hi'" Yeah right, that was the only thing you said.

"What do you want teme?"

"I was wondering if I could listen whit you, before you ask, I forgot my Iphone at home" He smirked again.

I pouted out at the fact that I just had open my mouth to ask why hi don't use his Iphone.

"sure" I said calmly and passed him one of the ear pugs. I put on the song 'Jeremih - Down On Me ft. 50 Cent' And so I put down to lay down on the bench table, as Sasuke sat on the bench seat. Sasukes P.O.V. I sat down on the bench seat close to Narutos head, just cuz the cable was so short, and maybe cuz I wanted to take a really good look at him, if you think of it, he really got a handsome face, and don't talk about the body, he got a body like a god, I had checked him out at the chancing room, I'm so sneaky, and god, it was perfect. He got three mysterious scars at each cheek, he got the two most big ocean blue gorgeous eyes, that looked like you could drawn in them, he got a weak pink flush at his cheeks and the cutest pink pout lips, you just wanna kiss them roughly, the dobe is pierced in both his ears, he got a silvered pearl in each ear. He's also pierced in his tongue, there he got a orange round crystal ball, that glittering every time he laughs -but in this chase, sings whit in the song- it looks like it would feel really nice when he suck my dick and looks at me whit those gorgeous eyes, oh god. His hair is long short, that's means it's shorter than shoulder length and longer than snagged, it is natural blond and so soft. 'I love the way you grind with that booty on me' Naruto starting to play whit his tongue piercing, that means hest taking out his tongue so that hes piercing is right outside his teeth, and starting to swing it from right to the left and when the metallic piercing sliding on the teeth it make the sound 'klick klick klick klick', DAMN, I want him to suck my dick right here and now, to feel that piercing slide on my cock, hmhmhm. The song switch and the song 'Tila Tequila - Get Me Off Lyrics' com up. I wonder what this is fore kind of song, I've heard Tila Tequilas songs before, but not this…

'I spread my legs wide open for ya baby So be a man and pump it harder inside me I'm naked here, layin, waitin for ya baby, alone, alone, alone'

SHIT, what is this for kind of song? DidheI find it on '' or something like that?

But just the tough of Naruto lying on my king size, his legs spread as wide as he can and waiting for me, horny as hell, and me coming and fucking him senseless, he is screaming my name and moaning, all of hes body drowned in sweat and saliva.

'Now let me ride ya like a rodeo baby,… If you want to hear me screamin out loud'

Naruto is singing with in the song…

Naruto riding me like if I was a horse, moaning my name as I hits the dobes prostate each time, make him scream, I'm taking his hips and makes my big cock going down deeper then ever.

Ohh shit, I need to take a toilet brake and do something whit this proble-

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Class started… Oh crap.


End file.
